Whats Left
by Ash.G.523
Summary: Renesmee is not a vampire. Jacobs not a werewolf. They are in a little world we call High School. Will they still end up together?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be patient! (:**

Chapter 1

(Renesmee's POV)

I dashed through the halls when the warning bell rang, knowing I only had three minutes to see my best friend and get to class. We had a meeting spot at my locker and he always seemed to get there before me, even when he was farther away than me, he says it's my short legs but I think he cheats.

As soon as I got there I saw Jacob, tall, tan, and buff! He laughed when he saw me short of breath from running down the halls. When I reached him he took some books out of my hands and started walking towards my class.

"What class are we going today?" he asked like he didn't already know.

"I believe it would be English." I said laughing a little.

This was the last class of the day so it always my favorite. So I could go home and relax! I don't know how some of these teenagers do it, but trying to comprehend all this crap they stuff in our heads is like trying to swim for eight hours with one breath, it just can't be done.

One thing I seemed to notice was every girl would stop what they're doing or saying to glance and marvel at my Jacob as we walked by. I wanted to tell them all to back off and find your own guy, but that would mean admitting my feelings for him.

I guess you could say I have a crush on my best friend. We tell each other everything and I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship we have for a silly relationship. So ignoring all the beautiful girls eyeing my best friend I kept walking.

After English Jacob told me to meet him at his car in ten minutes so he could go talk to a teacher. I went to my locker to grab my stuff when a guy in the grade above me stopped and walked up to me.

"Hello there beautiful." He showed off his dazzling smile. He had brown floppy hair and the deepest brown eyes in this school. It was not an understatement that every girl would dump their man for him, and he knew it. I've only been called beautiful by my family so I blushed a little bit.

"Hi." I said bashfully.

"My names Kyle and your name's Renesmee, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime." He smiled and looked like he knew I wouldn't resist.

"No thanks." I said and started to walk away, but he walked right beside me and kept talking.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm Kyle, quarterback of the football team. Can I at least have the honor of texting you?" he asked.

"Sure 556-7439. And I'm not saying it again." and I walked out the doors hoping he wouldn't follow me cause I was about to have a nervous breakdown, a guy was talking to me. Not just any guy a hot one! I had to make sure I was still breathing and walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that last one was short, but I will get better I promise! (:**

Chapter 2

After Jake dropped me off at home I immediately finished my homework. After five minutes of searching the web I heard my phone go off. I jumped out my chair to my desk, ran and jumped over my bed and tripped and fell on some clothes on the ground. I crawled to my phone and saw the text was from a number I didn't recognize.

**Hey Renesmee! It's Kyle. -K**

Hey Kyle. What's up? -R

**Wondering why you don't want to go on a date with me. -K**

Well, I don't really know you. -R

**My name is Kyle Grekin, I am the quarterback, my favorite color is blue and my favorite food is tacos (: tell me about yourself. -K**

Umm my name is Renesmee Cullen, I prefer Nessie, my favorite color is purple and my favorite food is spaghetti. -R

**So now that we know each other a little better will you do me the splendid honor of letting me take you out? (: -K**

I guess. (: –R

**Great! How is Friday night at 6? –K**

Perfect! What are we doing? –R

**Not telling (: -K**

What am I supposed to wear! –R

**Something nice (: -K**

Fine, I Gtg, bye! –R

**Bye Nessie! –K**

After calming my nerves I started to pick out my outfit, our date was only two days away and I had to be ready for any situation. Will I need a jacket? Will I need a swimsuit? Will I need sunglasses? I will have to get my aunts opinion if I will survive this.

*****Next Day******

Jake had texted me this morning saying he wasn't feeling well so he wasn't coming to school, which was bad news. How was I supposed to spend the whole day without him? I was going to tell him about Kyle today!

To make matters worse my uncle Emmet had to bring me to school today. I love him but he's immature. Today he was really immature he actually put red paint on his car seat and I have white pants on, not a great combination. Before I actually sat down Aunt Alice, Bless her heart, screamed and told me if I sit down I will be ruined! She quickly ran and washed out the car while Emmet's wife, Rosalie chewed him out. Uncle Jasper Laughed and my mom and dad were in a flutter to calm all of us all down.

I was sitting in history when a new girl walked in the room. With blonde wavy hair and blue eyes she calmly talked to the teacher and when he pointed to a seat she quietly walked to the seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie." I said, trying to be nice.

"Hello, I'm Tasha Hill, you can call me Tasha." She smiled at me.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Nebraska. A lot of fun it was there." She said with sarcasm. We both laughed.

"Well this place isn't much better. Why did u move here?" I told her.

"We only moved for my mom's job and to get away from my dad." She said.

"Are you parents divorced?"

"Yah but I don't mind, I don't really know him."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh no please don't pity me! I know people who have it way worse!"

"Okay. What's your next class?" I asked when the bell rang.

"Well this sheet says science."

"Me too! I will show you around." I said excited I got a new friend.

Turns out most of our classes we had together so I got to know her a lot. At the end of the day I we shared cell phones number.

When I got to my locker Kyle came up to me.

"Hey Beautiful!" he said with that smile he seemed to always have on."Are you ready for our date tomorrow?"

"Of course, but I don't know what to wear."

"I will give you a hint, we will be outside for a little bit." And with that he walked me to the door and waved goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Please review! (:**

Chapter 3

"I'm thinking a purple tank top with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. I will leave so you can change." Alice told me as we both gazed into my closet.

Alice went to go leave the room, when she opened the door Jacob was standing there with his arm raised preparing to knock. Alice laughed and left the room.

"She's good." He said while he walked in the room and shut the door.

"You're just predictable." I said while laughing at him. He sat down on my bed.

"What are you getting dressed up for?" I forgot to tell him today!

"Oh I forgot! I'm going on a date tonight!" I said with a cheesy smile on my face.

"With who?" he said, looking a little saddened.

"Kyle Grekin, the star quarterback!" I said excitedly.

"Kyle? More like the star jerk!" he muttered the last part to himself but I still heard it.

"Oh come on! That's just stupid gossip! He's not a jerk."

"Ness, he's just trying to…?"

"Trying to what?" I said getting frustrated.

"He is the kind of guy who doesn't care what you want or say." He said standing up.

"You don't know him!" I yelled.

"I know him better than you." He calmly said.

"That's a lie."

"What exactly do you know about this guy?" he had a point. I didn't know anything about him other than the quarterback and his favorite color and food.

"More than you do! Why can't you just be happy for me?" I said becoming sad. Sitting on my bed, I put my head on my hands.

"I am; I just don't approve of him, ever."

"Well I do, my family does, I don't need your approval, and I'm not asking for it. I'm going no matter what you or anyone else says." I said trying to save some of my dignity.

"Ness, I know you more than anyone, this guy is not your type."

"Jake, please leave my room so I can change." He sighed but reluctantly left.

Who did he think he was trying to tell me who I can go on dates with and who I can't? This date was about to getting to know him better, so how am I supposed to know if he's my type.

After changing I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out.

**Hey Nessie its Tasha (: -T**

Hey Tasha! What's up? –R

**Thinking about seeing a movie this weekend and was wondering if you would like to join me? –T**

Absolutely! Name the time and place, and I will be there! –R

**Great! So I heard about your date with Kyle! Give me details! –T**

Ha-ha! Yah sorry I forgot to tell you. Um its tonight I don't know where he's taking me though.

–R

**Oh how exciting! What are you going to wear! –T**

A purple tank with some jeans –R

**Do you makeup nice and natural, and a messy bun! –T**

Ha-ha! Alright! I Gtg! I will tell you how it goes. –R

**You better! –T**

I was just finishing my hair when I heard a car pull up to the house. I ran to my window and looked out and Kyle was just getting out of his car. I admit I did squeal a little.


End file.
